


Every dragon needs a lion

by LittlexBlackxRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco’s POV, Drarry, Fluff, Harry’s POV, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, One-Shot, Protective Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy, dragon - Freeform, lion, stuffed animal, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: ‘One day, a lion will save all the dragons in the world!’ Narcissa whispered, smiling at her now asleep five year old....Harry finds out his boyfriend sleeps with a stuffed dragon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 473





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This fic takes place in the eight year of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco are already together here. I wrote a prologue in my last story ‘thunderstorms.’ You don’t have to read it but it quickly explains how they got together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is the prologue of my one shot at chapter two.
> 
> There is mention of child abuse in this chapter. You don’t have to read the prologue to understand the one-shot. Feel free to skip if it makes you uncomfortable!!!

When Draco was five years old his mother Narcissa gave him a stuffed dragon. It was his first toy ever. His father Lucius strongly disapproved of anything childish. His son is a Malfoy and Malfoy’s are not childish. So his mother had told him to hide the stuffed dragon whenever Lucius was around. It wasn’t that hard, Draco found out. His mother came to his room every night to tell him a goodnight story and a goodnight kiss. His father never did. And it was always mother or Dobby who would wake him in the morning. So it wasn’t hard to sleep with the dragon at night. During day time he would hide the dragon under his bed sheets. His father never noticed.

Draco always loved his mother’s bedtime stories when he was younger. They were hopeful and promising. Everytime his father took his anger out on him, his mother would be there for him. He knows she tried to stop the abuse. Father wouldn’t listen, he would only get angry at mother too. Draco wasn’t angry at mother. He knows she tried everything and she would always try everything to help him after he got hit.

He would lay curled up in bed, clutching his stuffed dragon. Mother would sit on the edge of the bed telling him stories about a certain lion. The lion had beat the mean, evil monster. The monster who Lucius worshipped. But the lion won from him. One day, the lion would defeat him for once and for all. Once that would happen, the evil would disseappear out of the world. One day, Narcissa said, the lion would save all the dragons in the world!

Draco never let go of the stuffed dragon. It was his hope. He took it to Hogwarts and managed to hide it from his fellow students. They never noticed. He was old enough now to know that the lion in mothers stories is Harry Potter. And Draco, childish as it may sound, hoped that one day Harry Potter would save him. 

He would be mean to Harry Potter and his friends during daytime. But at night he lay in his bed, holding his dragon tight, hoping that one day Harry would defeat the monster that was Voldemort. So that Draco didn’t have to be mean anymore. So that the monster within him would be gone too. He wanted Harry to save all the dragons.

He did.


	2. Dragon to my lion

Harry knew it from the moment he and Draco started to share a room together at Hogwarts, eight year. He would find it in the middle of the night when he woke up to get a glass of milk. It would either lay in the arms of the blonde, clutched to his chest, or somewhere random on the bed.

He knew Draco didn’t want him to know. So when Harry finds it laying on the bed when he wakes first, he pulls it under the blankets and pretend he doesn’t know a thing. 

When Draco woke first, the stuffed dragon would be hidden. And Harry would still pretend he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why he never confronts Draco about it. Of course he was curious about the tiny dragon. But he couldn’t find it in himself to confront his boyfriend. Something about the dragon seemed so personal, so private. Draco would have to talk about it to Harry first. 

...

It was a regular April night. Harry had spent the night with Ron, flying on the quidditch fields. He had asked Draco too, but he stayed in, needing to finish his transfiguration essay. Harry and Ron stayed outside very late, talking about regular stuff. Eventually they grew tired and decided to head inside. Harry wished his mate a goodnight before heading off to the room he and Draco shared.

Harry’s heart stang at the sight before him. His boyfriend was curled up in the bed, a transfiguration book laying long forgotten somewhere at the side of the bed. He seemed to be asleep. But what really made Harry smile was the dragon held against the chest of the blonde. 

Harry moved towards the bed and made an attempt to climb on it quietly. Only to fail.  
The transfiguration book, already dangling at the side of the bed, flew off with a loud ‘baf’ when it hit the ground.

The blonde startled awake and looked up at Harry who was sitting on the bed with a guilty smile. Harry saw the eyes of the Slytherin widen in horror as he suddenly realised that Harry caught him. With the dragon. He made a quick attempt to hide the dragon under the sheets but it didn’t work. Harry crawled over to where Draco was and grabbed the dragon. He saw Draco’s cheeks redden and his eyes still open in horror.

‘What is his name?’ Harry asked, petting the dragon. The blonde flushed more.

‘Harry.. I-, it.. it is not mine!’ 

‘Oh no? You have been babysitting someone’s dragon for months now, then?’ Harry grinned.

The Slytherin looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes. ‘You know?’ he whispered.

‘Yes, knew it since the first week we slept together. It is a cute thing,’ Harry casually replied.

Harry smiled when he saw his boyfriend blushing. The adorable sight of that made Harry smile and take the blonde into his arms. Draco gratefully moved closer to Harry. Harry put his arms around his shoulders. He felt him Draco relax in his grip.

‘My mother gave it to me when I was five,’ Draco whispered. ‘She said it would protect me from the monsters.’ 

Harry chuckled. ‘The monsters, huh? And who were the monsters?’

‘Voldemort and the deatheaters,’ Harry felt the blonde tense a bit and he himself tensed a bit up as well.

‘Voldemort is death now,’ Harry whispered. ‘And the deatheaters are in Azkaban.’

‘I know, the lion saved us,’ Draco sounded dead serious.

Harry felt himself relax. ‘The lion? Who is that?’

‘You ofcourse!’ Draco tugged at Harry’s arm a bit.

‘I’m the lion?’ Harry asked amused.

Draco smiled. ‘Yes, mother always said that one day the lion will save all the dragons. And you did. You are the lion. It makes sense. You beat the monster more than once. And after all you are a Gryffindor.’ 

Harry chuckled at the blonde. He was cute when he talked like that. ‘You know, a lion needs a dragon to stay alive. You are my dragon.’

Draco visibly blushed. ‘And you are my lion, Harry.’

Harry smiled and yawned. He chuckled when that made Draco yawn too. ‘We should go to sleep, it is late.’ The blonde nodded and lay down with his boyfriend, curling up against him.

Harry put a protective arm around his boyfriend. ‘I will always be your lion, my little dragon.’

Draco smiled against him. ‘I love you, lion.’

‘I love you too, dragon.’

...

A week passed and Harry found himself in the toy shop in Hogsmeade. Draco was at the three broomsticks with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Harry looked at the shelves, smiling when he found what he was looking for. He payed at the cashier and started making his way back to Hogwarts.

He made his way to the dorm and smiled when he saw the stuffed dragon, not hidden this time. Harry grabbed the stuffed lion he got and placed it next to the dragon. ‘Every dragon needs a lion, and every lion needs a dragon.’ He whispered before heading off to the common room to play chess with Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment to leave your opinions! :))
> 
> Excuse me for spelling mistakes!
> 
> Have a lovely day :)


End file.
